Needy
by emmii-chan
Summary: Harry returns from work and Draco wants him after a boring day he's been through. - m/m yaoi relationship, Draco/Harry


**omfg**

**I'm so sorry guys**

**I'm like on full on drarry/harco mode today**

**Sorry if I don't post anything else besides Harry Potter. ;A; It's just that.. nngghh I'm possessed by J.K. Rowling's brilliant works.**

**And sorry if this fic is a tad bit too short, I'm trying to make it a bit more longer. I can only go up to about a hundred or a thousand words ughh I can't even-**

**Anyways, another drarry fanfic~**

**/laughs shamelessly and throws drarry fabrics mercilessly at you all**

* * *

Draco looked up from reading the _Daily Prophet_, his cold gray-blue eyes showing warmth as he saw the familiar tall and lean figure at the doorway. He got up from the sofa, dropping his newspaper on tepsBirchki coffee table gently, and hurried over to Harry and kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

Harry's green eyes glowed with affection as he returned the kiss, except he took it on Draco's mouth. It was rather brief, but sweet and tender all the same.

"How was your day?" Draco asked, as Harry shouldered his cloak off. The badge that had the word Auror printed on it went along as Harry hung his cloak up.

Harry smiled, and it instantly bathed Draco with love and washed away his troubles - he loved that smile. "It was fine," Harry reported.

"Don't give any details, do you?"

The raven-haired male laughed, his laugh bright and cheery. And contagious, as Draco grinned back. "Nope!" Harry answered, giving a very quick kiss on Draco's cheek as he shuffles to the sofa, sitting on it and leaning against it, propping his feet on the coffee table not far away from the sofa.

Draco made a noise with the back of his tongue, following Harry and sitting down next to him, their thighs brushing softly; Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Let me try this again," Draco spoke with a drawl in his voice. "How was your day?"

Harry smiled amusingly. "It was great, _love_," he replied with a charming grin that filled Draco with desire.

"Great, as in..?"

"Fabulous. Brilliant. Exhilarating," Harry said instantly, a cheeky grin playing at his lips.

"You know what would be exhilarating?" Draco said softly, leaning towards Harry with his pale hands on the male's chest. The tips of their noses touched gently.

"What?"

Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck, the top of his head brushing Harry's chin. Warmth immediately seeped through Draco's bones, and he felt a shiver of pleasure slither down his spine as Harry slipped his hand under the back of Draco's shirt, gently rubbing the small of Draco's back.

"You. Me. Together," Draco whispered finally with a sly smirk.

Harry's reply was his hand tilting Draco's chin up towards his face, and Harry leaned forward, locking Draco into a kiss.

Draco leaned in, his tongue slipping through and exploring Harry's mouth. His lips tasted like a bit of coffee and some chocolate, all sweet and anticipating. Even more warmth flowed through Draco and Harry's bodies.

Harry placed both of his hands on Draco's waist, massaging them gently in a soothing and desirable fashion, and Draco jerked forward, feeling needy, and his erection brushed Harry's accidentally, which had Draco moan through their kiss with arousal, and Harry let out a small, adorable whimper.

"Bed," Draco whispered, pulling away from Harry as the male tried to lift Draco's shirt up, his tannish skin brushing pale skin. "Now."

Harry whined with frustration loudly, and locked Draco into another kiss, though this time it was more messier and heated. "Why not here?" He mumbled.

Draco inhaled Harry's scent, which had a fragrance of vanilla shampoo and a hint of nature; Harry probably practiced his Auror skills outside and took a shower afterwards during work, Draco mused with approval.

"Oh, _fine_," Draco sniffed, and Harry beamed and pulled the pureblood blonde closer. "But the bed is much more comfortable. And I don't fancy the sofa being squashed."

"Anywhere is comfortable as long as I have you," Harry whispered fondly, and Draco answered his lover with a glowing smile and another needy kiss.


End file.
